Discords daughter
by Skellysaver
Summary: this is the story of Discords daughter, and her story, others dont think much of her. or they hate her because of what her father did. so when she atends to School. nothing is worst
1. discords daughter

Discords Daughter Chapter one.

(Okay, so this is just a friendly reminder that this is my very first fanfiction, so excuse me if it's wrong spelled or just bad in general. But please, continue reading.)

*sight* no-one but me understood that my dad wasn't a bad person. He was misunderstood. Like I am now. Just imagine it: you are born ugly as hell, with the power to destroy equestria, and with no-one to care about you what so ever. But he. He was the first of his kind. He didn't have a loving father like I do. He didn't have anyone to teach him to use his powers to save the world. And when someone tease you for being like that. You have an excuse to be mad.

But different from my father, I was smaller. Still uglier than every other pony in equestria. But with the body of a pony, with Discords facial "challenges" I was accepted into school. Not that I felt like a pony.

So who am i?

I am discords daughter. Taka.

If you thought that just because discord was in pony disguise when he was "making" a baby, would make me a regular pony. Then you were wrong.

When my mom gave birth, he tells me she screamed and tried to knock me into a wall to kill me. That's when he killed my mom. That was okay with me I guess. I was just a little baby. And my father protected me.

He loved me. More than any father in the world could love his daughter.

I was indeed ugly. With brown skin and dragon wings. With blue and grey mane. And red and yellow tail. Freckles and destroyed feet. And as I am a girl. I look ridiculous with a beard. My eyes are yellow and black. But he loves me. With horns and beard. Everything that I didn't like about myself, he loved.

Since he wanted me to be happy growing up. He went to Princess Celestia to beg her for me to be safe. The princess was flattered that Discord, the man behind Chaos, could come to her doorstep asking her for help with his baby. She instantly forgave him for his crimes and told Luna to give me a name. But Luna wasn't that satisfied with Discord yet. She gave me the name Taka. This means helpless and miserable.

Discord was happy knowing his baby would be safe. He was still crazy, but Celestia let him raise me.

You thought well this was going to be a happy story. Well I can certainly tell you it is not.

Well Discords powers are in me somewere. I just can't use it now. That's what I thought at least.


	2. discords daughter Chapter 2

Discords Daughter Chapter two.

Well as all ponies. Celestia agreed with MS Cheerly, to let me attend to her school. Well I am two years younger than Applebloom and her gang. So they are in middle school now.

So my first year in school was horrible, and here is why:

I started school one year later than the others because I was too shy to attend when I was younger. So this is in 2nd grade.

I came to the playground. Celestia walked in front of me. My father walked behind me. People tried to spit on him, and he just smiled strange to them as if he was trying to flatter them. Celestia pushed me forwards, I tried to resist the big temptation to just sit down and cry. I didn't have the same control walking on four legs as the others had. Discord raised me to walk on two legs, but since Celestia granted me safety, she would have a share in raising me. So when I was with her she would have me to walk on all four.

I was told to walk on all four now when I went to school. So that's what I did, but as soon as father and Celestia were gone, I would walk on two legs again.

-oh princess! It's so nice to see you again! A pinkish pony said. I assumed it was my teacher.

-it's nice to see you too Cheerlie. Said Celestia in her almighty nice voice.

-but let's get too know the new girl… where is she? Said Cheerlie curiously.

-she right here. Said Celestia and stepped aside. Revealing my awful body for all to see. I was ashamed. I had never been looked at by so many people before. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

-Look! An alien! A boy's voice shouted.

My dad sure wasn't pleased with that. She found the boy and was to do something awful to him, but Celestia stopped him.

-DISCORD! She shouted.

-if you think I will let your daughter into school after you turned one of the students into something awful. Then you're wrong, and I have mistaken you. I will call back the safety of your daughter if you show such unpleasant behavior.

- _but_ _h_ e… my father said.

-NO! Please Discord. I do not like the thought of your daughter losing her safety. You know what that means don't you?

- _ye_ _ **s**_.

-good. Now please move on MS Cheerlie.

MS Cheerlie sure looked uncomfortable in her state. But she had the curiosity to talk to me/ask me something

\- so you`re the new girl I suppose?

-is it anyone else around here? I said annoyed. I didn't want anyone to see my face or my sharp teeth so I kept looking into the ground.

-TAKA?! I heard the princess voice. She wasn't exactly amused by my behavior. But she beholden her senses.

-Taka? Is that your name? MS Cheerlie asked. I think she knew what it means.

-yes. That's my name. Princess Luna gave it to me. And as for you princess I know what it means.

Celestia didn't look that majestic anymore. As if someone just found out about her dark secret or something.

She kneeled down to me. Hugged me. Father came to.

-oh I'm so sorry… the princess said.

-sorry… I didn't know what it meant before it was too late.

-It's okay your majesty. I said I didn't like her holding me.

-I'm not blaming you… I'm blaming Luna.

She stood up. I knew I hurtled her feelings. My dad padded me on the back. He always does that when I do something that pleases him.

-well. I have to go now. Discord. You come with me. And Taka

-yes?

-please next time. Don't hurt my feelings.

Then they left, and I was alone with MS Cheerlie. "what could go wrong?"


	3. discords daughter Chapter 3

Discords Daughter Chapter three.

-well even if it's not the name you would have chosen if you had the chance. It's still a pretty name. MS Cheerlie tried to make me look at her. But I knew that if I did, she wouldn't want me there anymore.

-you know that your voice is annoying don't you? I said. I knew I hurtled her feelings but what could she actually do? I was the new kid, she was to nice. That's her problem not mine.

When I lived with Discord he thought me to be like him. I liked it, saying the truth all the time and not answering questions you don't want to answer is a new type of freedom.

But with Celestia it was totally different. She would have me walk straight, which is hard when you are thought to walk on two legs. And if I skipped brushing my teeth one day, she would have me stand in the corner for halfandhour. It liked life better with father.

-Taka! I try to be nice her. Don't you see that? Everyone wants you to be happy here.

-what about the guy who called me an alien?

-I don't know… but it will be handled. Trust me.

I finally had the courage to look up. She was indeed beautiful. With the nicest face I had ever seen, but as soon as she met my eyes she screamed.

-sorry. She said. I looked into the ground again, she was no different from the others. She was just like the ones that wanted to kill me when I was younger.

-MS Cheerlie? I said

-Yes? I knew she was ashamed she had screamed like that. It was the scream of someone murdering you. My eyes makes people see their worst nightmare.

-may I talk with you? Alone?

-Of course you can. What may I help you with?


	4. discords daughter Chapter 4

Discords Daughter Chapter four.

-so what did you want to talk about?

We was behind the school, and even though I didn't see them, I knew the other kids were around.

I kept looking into the ground, I didn't want to hurt her again, even though it was so much fun.

I didn't answear. I wanted her to say something.

-Taka I am…

-DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU HEAR ME? I am Discords daughter, don't you know what I can do?

-I think you can do a lot of damage, but that's not you. I see it. You`re not like him.

-SHUT UP! YOU DON'T SEE ANYTHING IN ME! CAN'T YOU EVEN LAY TWO PLUSS TWO TOGHETTER? THE PRINCESS GAVE ME MY NAME IN ORDER TO HAVE ME DESTORYED, DAMAGED, HURT, ALL THE WORDS YOU CAN THINK OFF. SHE DIDN'T WANT MY FATHER TO EVEN HAVE A CHANCE. AND NEITHER DO YOU. ONLY CELESTIA, AND FATHER CAN LOOK INTO MY EYES AND SEE WHAT I FEEL, YOU CANT!

-Taka!

-STOP CALLING ME THAT!

-then what do you want me to call you?! You are speaking in riddles, I can`t hear anything.

-what I want to be called? It doesn't matter anyway. But I don't want to be called Taka!

-im sorry, but I will call you that, and im sorry for whatever happened before you came here, but you can`t act like that. If you threatened me me, or my students again, then I will punish you. And you haven't been punished before in that way I usally punish small, little, bratty ponies like you.

I began to cry. I didn't even know why. Father never cried, I haven't seen anyone cry before actually. That just made it a lot worse.

-get up! MS Cheerlie had had enough of me now, she obviously thought I was a spoiled little kid.

-GET UP! Or I will tell the whole school about your behavior.

I stopped crying, this was no fun. No fun at all, when father saw I was sad he would make me small butterflies, made of real butter. And I would jump and try to get them. MS Cheerlie wasn't like that. She was nice, but only in a small time at the time.

I trusted my wings to get me up on two legs, I stood better now. I felt better to.

-please Taka.

- **w** _h_ **a** _ **t?**_ My voice changed, I was mad. Father had that voice when he was mad to.

-please, stand on all four. Not many ponies like standing on two legs, you know.

-unless you want me to crash an bump into several ponies today, let me stand on two legs.

-NO! Stand on all four Taka. I will tell the princess your behavior if you don't listen to me from now on.

-okay. I said. I was defeated. School was no fun, no fun at all.

-good, now stand on four legs.

I let the wings carry me on all four.

-and fold your wings sweetheart.

-I cant. I said

-Fold them!

\- I mean cant, it's a reflex. They won't fold themselves. Once they broke when I tried.

-ok then.

We both heard the school bell ring, so we both went inside. I didn't look up from the ground. But I could her people laugh at me, and thinking I were going to be a bully. But I wasn't the one going to be a bully; It was that big jerk of a becoming princess, Whisperia.


	5. Chapter 5

Discords Daughter Chapter five.

Whisperia was that kind of filly who was supernice, until you hurt her feelings or something. You can guess what I did. But she is or was actually a cool girl, popular, nice, doesn't care about her looks since she knows she`s always pretty. She is friendly with everyone, her best friends is a Zebra and a colt with no cutiemark.

But she is crazy after gossip, especially gossip from the new students. You can guess what she was after that day.

After Cheerlie and I heard the bell she guided me into the classroom. We were late; the others were looking at me. I dried my tears before we got in, but I felt like shaking. I knew they was looking at me, but I sure wasn't going to look at them. Of course I knew how to turn the "power of nightmare" as I called it off. I just didn't want to. I wanted to scare small ponies.

-okay everypony, welcome. Today we have a new student to welcome. So say hello to Taka! She sure wanted me smile at them but I just had an indifferent look on my face. I turned off the nightmare look, and glanced across the room. The students looked like they struggled to not laugh.

-uhm okay. Ms. Cheerlie clearly wanted to move on with the class so she stood for the talking.

-Taka. Is it okay with you if the class wanted to ask you some questions?

-I think that's alright. I said. I tried not to smile like my father did. It scared people, so I just looked bored and waited for the questions.

-may I ask something MS Cheerlie? A little light green filly with a strawberry cutiemark asked.

-Of course Kanniwod. MS Cheerlie said smiling at the girl with the most stupid name ever.

-can you fly?

-of course I can fly, that's what wings are for.

-why don't you go in school in cloudsdale then?

- _ **be**_ _cau_ **s** **e** _ **th**_ _ **e**_ **y** _didn't_ **w** **a** _ **n**_ _t m_ **e t** **h** _e_ _r_ _ **e**_. My voice changed again, and the filly laid down her ears, she was obviously a crybaby.

-Taka, please! MS Cheerlie looked angry again.

-say you are sorry to Kanniwod.

 _ **I**_ _ **'m**_ **s** o _r_ _ **r**_ _ **y**_. Of course I didn't mean it but Cheerlie seemed pleased and kept going.

-okay then. Who's next?

-oh oh me me me. A yellow pony with freckles said.

-do you want to ask something Bluedear?

-yes yes yes. Uhm where were you born exactly?

 _ **-w**_ _ha_ **t?** How could he ask like that? It was clearly my bisnius.

-where were you…

-I _KN_ _ **O**_ _ **W**_ W **HA** _ **T**_ **you** _ **said!**_

-then answer me.

- _ **you**_ boy _**are**_ _**annoying**_ me!

-Taka! Just answer his question.

-f **i** _ **n**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **-**_ I was born in the smoky mountains, in a cave. By my mom. My teeth would have cracked if I had said anymore. Hopefully it would make him pleased. And he was.

-what do you like doing in your spare time? A blue pegasus without cutiemark asked.

-Featherlift! You didn't raise your hoof.

-sorry… mom. Oh that's why he don't attend to school in Cloudsdale.

-what I like to do, or what I should like to do? I asked, a smile crossed my face. Evily.

-what you like to do. He said confident.

I paused, to make more hype in the classroom before I told them what I like to do.

-I like to make dolls... The ponies sat and waited for me to finish my sentence.

-then I destroy them for the fun of it; make them purple, stuff them with candy, throw them of a clip, rips they`re heads off. And I like to fly, fly away from this world, like I could seek a better world, **w** _ **h**_ **i** _ch_ _ **I**_ c **a** _ **n`t.**_

-uhm okay, I think we will end with one more question before taking a break. Anyone?

It was a break. Not many ponies would raise their hooves to ask me questions anymore. Then suddenly, a purple hoof was raised in the air. It was a girl, with a funny mane, but beautiful face. Her cutiemark was a heart surrounded by a horseshoe. She was the upcoming allicorn princess:

-Whisperia! You have been so quiet this lesson. What happened to that happy filly? MS Cheerlie asked happy.

She just smiled, she sure looked nice, but I saw that evil glare crossing her face. I knew the next question would hurt my feelings.

-how is it living with a maniac? I mean he`s a Monster!

That was it. I snapped, my eyes began glowing, I looked her straight in the eyes. She looked away and I jumped after her, but she used her horn to lift me in the air. She tossed me into the wall. I began screaming. She was insulting my father.

- _D_ _ **I**_ _ **S**_ **C** _ **O**_ _RD_ I _S_ _ **TH**_ _ **E**_ **MO** _ST_ _ **LO**_ **VIN** G _**DAD**_ _ **IN**_ _TH_ _ **E**_ _ **WORLD!**_ I WILL KILL YOU! I jumped at her. She screamed. I started hitting her. Again and again. I looked her in the eyes when she once in a while opened them. She looked burnt. I just kept hitting her. Then a zebra pushed me aside. I tried to bite her, but she had a horn to. She held me in the air and turned me around. My eyes was red by the tears. And I screamed.

-TAKA! Stop it! MS Cheerlie was mad at me.

Then I began wimping. In the air held by an abnoctius zebra, it hurt being upside down. I couldn't breathe. Gasping for air crying.

-Zindie let her down! NOW!

The zebra was shocked but she let me down.

Finally I could breathe. I gasped for air. Laying on the ground.

-I want my father.

-the rest of you go outside. Except for you Whisperia. You stay here.

-Taka… I. Whisperia began saying. She struggled.

-I`m really sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much.

I just laid there. I wasn't crying anymore. But I was hurt. That zebra knew I couldn't breathe up there, and this upcoming princess knew I was sensitive about my dad, still they did it. They weren't sorry at all.

-Taka, she`s sorry. And you should be to.

-b _ **ut**_ i` _m n_ _ot!_

-well then


	6. discords daughter Chapter 6

Discords Daughter Chapter SIX

-I want my father. I said

-the rest of you go outside. Except for you Whisperia. You stay here.

-Taka… I. Whisperia began saying. She struggled.

-I`m really sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much.

I just laid there. I wasn't crying anymore. But I was hurt. That zebra knew I couldn't breathe up there, and this upcoming princess knew I was sensitive about my dad, still they did it. They weren't sorry at all.

-Taka, she`s sorry. And you should be to.

-b _ **ut**_ i` _m n_ _ot!_

-well then… MS Cheerlie said. She didn't look to happy, but I didn't care, she could be so disappointed as she wanted to. I wouldn't say sorry to that whore for anything in the world.

-My punishment to both of you will be to be toghetter for the rest off the day. If you leave each other's flank I will call your parents!

- **bu** t… I started, but I was cut off by that whore of a filly.

-Im very sorry Taka, I hope you are not to mad at me for this. Im sorry for tossing you into the wall.

-yo **u** **are** not _so_ **rry**! ... But I won't be holding this against you. I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Whisperia.

I wasn't sorry, of course not, but I'm a pretty good liar. And I didn't want any trouble for my dad either. I hated that filly, and I sure as hell wasn't going to spend the rest of my day with her.

-oh how nice Taka. Im proud of you! Ms Cheerlie said and smiled at me. I couldn't care less, but I went on outside. Whisperia was annoyed, I knew it! She couldn't stand me either. How pathetic of her. Pretending she liked new ponies. She only liked ponies because of their advantage.

And the other ponies didn't even notice. Oh what a great feeling that gave me.

She didn't look at me when we walked down the halls, she was terrified of my face. But then she got up the nerve to ask me again:

-how was it like? She asked. Obviously referring to my father; discord.

-you actually got the nerve to ask me again? I asked, this time I was more curious than angry. Why wasn't she afraid like before.

-of course, anypony who knows their place should have the nerve to stand up for her or his right to know. She said.

-you have no other rights than me. I said. Trying to keep my calm.

-of course I have! She said confidently.

-why?

-because im a upcoming queen. She said confidently.

-still you got a horseshoe on your cutiemark. I felt confident with this answear, knowing it had affected her.

-well, let me see your cutiemark then! She was angry.

-no you don't!

That was it, I didn't have one… and I would never get one either.


End file.
